A Man to Call My Own
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Kai doesn’t believe in love, especially not the happily ever after kind, and thought his dateless existence works best - until his teammates decided that Kai needs a man. So Kai has no choice but to invent a boyfriend - in self-defence!


**Title:** A Man to Call My Own  
**Summary:** Kai Hiwatari doesn't believe in love, especially not the happily ever after kind, and thought his dateless existence works best - until his teammates decided that Kai needs a man. So Kai has no choice but to invent a boyfriend - in self-defence!  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Mentioned:** Bryan/Hiro, Tyson/Johnny, Ray/Claude and Max/Mystel  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Fluff, Oneshot.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Beyblade. If I did, you most certainly would hear of it.

Hey! Yeah, another Miguel/Kai oneshot from me. I couldn't help myself :3 The plot bunnies for this pairing assault me 24/7. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this oneshot! –_glomps_-

* * *

It's quiet. A little too quiet and still.

Having a sense of peace and quiet is a luxury Kai rarely experiences living at the Granger's Dojo, especially now that it seems to be open for any of his fellow blader to walk in and about as he or she pleases. So, Kai has taken this opportunity to do a bit of reading.

Normally, even with his Japanese teammates laughing and acting like fools all in the name of fun, even with his Russian teammates causing havoc with the police and generally blowing stuff up, Kai could sit on his favourite sofa chair, in the corner of the lounge room and read his book quietly.

But not today.

For some inexplicable reason, he can't seem to concentrate. There's this feeling of impending doom hanging thickly in the air and he is constantly shifting his gaze from his book to the door, waiting for someone or something to pounce.

The feeling, although unnerving, is not a sense that his life is in danger, which is quite annoying as he could deal with that. No, this feeling seems more directed at his dignity and pride, which forces him to conclude that his Japanese teammates are plotting something against him to make him lose his nerves and become frazzled.

They've been trying for years to see him come undone.

Not like he's going to let that happen. He didn't become one of the best and most elusive bladers in the world for nothing after all.

"I know you're plotting something," Kai says as he sniffs lightly and turns his attention to the door, casually turning a page in his book with a flick of his wrist. "Just come out already."

And sure enough, four males make an appearance; Tyson, Ray, Max and surprisingly Hiro, stepping into the room one by one. While his three teammates are wearing expressions of guilt, Hiro on the other hand is looking rather...mischievous?

Upon seeing the older male, Kai instantly tenses; now he knows it's something to make him lose his cool! Hiro is wearing a look that is eerily similar to that of Bryan's when he's about to do something totally illegal.

Seems like Bryan's destructive streak is rubbing off onto Hiro – among other things, of course, since the two of them are so passionately dating!

"What do you want?" Kai asks as he snaps the book shut with his hands, his gaze eyeing off the group in front of him critically.

Tyson shares a look with his fellow conspirers before standing a little straighter and looks Kai right in the eyes with a sense of confidence. Who knew that dating Johnny would give him a sense of fearlessness? But then again, Tyson is the seme in the relationship.

How did Kai learn that? The same way he learnt that Hiro is the uke in his relationship with Bryan; by accidentally walking in on them while they decided to be spontaneous in their love making.

He'll never be able to look at the washing machine again without shuddering.

"We've been thinking about you a lot lately, Kai," Tyson says as he folds his arms over his chest.

Kai raises an eyebrow at that statement. "Well, that explains the feeling of dread I've been experiencing."

Ray chooses to ignore the obvious sarcasm in Kai's voice, his patience growing even more saintly from dating the shy Claude, who suffers severely from self-esteem issues. "And we've decided that you're too lonely."

The room instantly falls into a thick silence, Kai seemingly frozen in his seat in shock. "I beg your pardon?" he asks slowly, unsure if he heard right.

"Yep!" Max says cheerfully, his enthusiasm for life growing stronger ever since he started dating his fellow blonde Mystel, who has as much energy as he does. "We decided that your dateless existence can't go on. I mean, we've all got boyfriends, it's time you do as well."

"Excuse me?" Kai hisses as he bristles dangerously. He drops his book onto the floor and climbing to his feet, his profile intimidating, forcing his three teammates to physically cower in his presence. "I'm happy with my dateless existence, thank you very much!"

"Now now, Kai," Hiro says in a patronizing way and smirks sadistically when Kai snaps his blazing glare in his direction. "We're here to help you."

"Help?" Kai all but snorts in disbelief and points an accusing finger in his direction. "I doubt you, of all people, are doing this out of the goodness of your heart, Granger."

Kai has never really gotten along well with Hiro as he finds him a little too arrogant for his liken and when he learnt that he and Bryan are dating, he thought that maybe Bryan could dissolve some of his ego. But it seems to have the opposite effect.

Hiro chuckles lightly and causally folds his arms across his stomach as he continues to look like this whole thing is far too amusing. "And to think we've compiled a list of the perfect dates for you."

Kai somehow fights the urge to openly gape at him before his face burns from a sense of disbelief and indignity. "You what?!" he practically yells.

"Yeah!" Max says again, seeming ignoring the waves of displeasure radiating from Kai's form. "We're going to set you up on a series of dates until you find your own happily ever after."

Unconsciously, Kai takes a step back as his expression creases into a look of blatant devastation. He just cannot believe what is happening. His teammates, they are playing...matchmaker...for him. He thought they are his friends! Do friends really torment each other like this for their _happiness_? Is really making him go on blind dates the road to a more eventful life?

Is there a more terrifying thought then allowing these misfits to actually set him up on a series of dates with some of his fellow bladers? Or worse, with fans?

Kai immediately grows even paler at the thought, his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach as an unnerving sense of fear takes hold. "You can't!" he states loudly with a sense of panic in his voice.

Ray tilts his head to the side in question at Kai's surprisingly out of character outburst. "Why not?" he asks.

A moment of hesitation as Kai desperately searches for a way to verbally talk his way out of this situation for his knows that when this lot set their mind onto something, they tackle it with enthusiasm matched by only when they blade in front of a huge crowd.

So, Kai blurts out the only thing he can think of, hoping against hope that his word is enough to satisfy these matchmaking enthusiasts. "I'm already dating someone."

However, Kai instantly regrets the words the moment they left his mouth as his three teammates and one egotistical coach stare at him with fish out of water expressions, their eyes almost bugging out of their heads from the admission.

Tyson is the first to recover and sends him a look that is a mixture of annoyance, resentment and disbelief. "What?!"

"Really?" Ray asks with a hint of scepticism in his voice.

"Y-yeah," Kai stutters for a moment, trying to regain his composure, still feeling ungodly nervous. "You see, we weren't sure how you guys would react, you know?" he tries to explain without making it sound like he's making it up on the spot.

He is, no denying that, but he doesn't want them to know that.

Max blinks his blue eyes slowly, still in a state of shock himself. "Guy or girl?" he asks.

_Crap, they're going to ask for a name, aren't they?_ Kai frets to himself. He has to think quick.

" ...Guy," he mutters, subtly letting them know that there is no way in hell he would ever date any of those derange fangirls, no matter how many claim to be his true love. "It's a secret relationship, so don't bother asking him, he'll just deny everything."

"So, who is it?" Ray finally asks the question Kai has been dreading.

"Yeah, we need to know!" Max pipes up with a sense of excitement, wondering who the lucky person is who won Kai's attention.

"It's...ah," Kai stutters, again his mind working over time. "It's Miguel, ok?"

"Miguel?" Ray says as his eyebrows shot off toward his red bandanna, surprise evident on his face. "From the Spanish team?"

Kai discreetly winces at his choice of person to act as his imaginary boyfriend. "That's right."

Yeah, he just had to say the name of the hottest and most unattainable guy on the face of this planet!

Miguel is one of the most sought after bladers, having received many an invitation to dinner by his fellow bladers. Heck, even Ray and Tyson asked him to go out with him before falling madly in love with their respective partners. It was actually because Miguel turned them down that led to their now loving relationships; Claude offering Ray a sense of comfort and Johnny offering Tyson a chance to relieve his pent up tension.

From what Kai knows, Miguel has never dated anyone. Probably waiting for the right one to come along, most likely.

Sure, Kai would love for the handsome Spaniard to be his real boyfriend; he has fallen hard for Miguel the moment they battled at the championships ages ago. But let's face it; Miguel is unmistakably sexy and charming while Kai, on the other hand, is undoubtedly weird looking and far too anti-social.

Seriously, what else do you call someone with four bright blue triangles on his face, messy dual coloured hair that never does what it's told, eyes the colour of blood with thick black eyelashes and a hermit like personality? Freak comes to mind.

He can hardly believe the risk he's taking; Miguel is one of his most trusted friends. How will he be able to cope when Miguel finds out about this?

"You say you're dating Miguel, do you?" Hiro says suddenly as he tightens his arms over his chest and takes a step forward to stand directly in front of Kai, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and he leans down to look Kai straight in the eyes.

Again, Kai discreetly winces at the close proximity. "That's right."

Hiro continues to stare at him with scepticism shimmering in his eyes. Then, a frighteningly sadistic smirk graces across his lips and he pulls back to stand up tall. "...Prove it."

Kai feels his heart abruptly drop into his stomach. "...Shit." he mutters under his breath.

He should have known Hiro wouldn't be satisfied with just his words alone. Oh no, the older male just had to make the suggestion to prove it, in front of the others no less. Now, with three teammates bugging him, there is only two ways for him to get out of this; find Miguel and prove that they are together, hoping that the blonde won't hate him afterwards.

Or two, tell them the truth, shattering his pride and resign himself to the fate of enduring mindless date after mindless date to find his perfect _soulmate_.

_Forgive me, Miguel_. Kai thinks to himself as he moves to step pass Hiro, trying to look confident while inwardly freaking out, scowling himself for letting them corner him in such a way.

"Crap, what do I do now?" Kai mutters to himself as he walks towards the front door to find said sexy blonde. He doesn't know where Miguel is at this moment in time and he hopes that he has to walk around the city for a bit until he finds him for that will give him time to go over what little strategy he has in his head.

However, as he lifts his hand to push against the door, it opens by itself and he immediately finds himself staring into a pair of sparkling blue eyes that forces his breath to hitch in his throat.

Those eyes hold a sense of surprise at Kai's sudden appearance as well before quickly warming into an expression of charm and friendliness. "Oh, hey Kai," Miguel says as the two of them stay impeccably close.

"Miguel!" Kai says –not squeak, he refuses to believe that he made any sort of eeping noise- and immediately tenses when he hears the sounds of approaching footsteps, inwardly scowling himself for saying Miguel's name too loud.

Dammit, he has no choice but to show his teammates some evidence now.

"Don't move and play along," Kai mutters with a blush on his features to Miguel in an apologetic voice as he lifts his arms and wraps them around Miguel's neck, pressing their bodies together.

Once again, those eyes haze over with a sense of surprise and confusion, but surprisingly Miguel makes no attempt to move. "Wha-?"

Silencing any further protest and comments of surprise, Kai leans forward and presses his lips against Miguel's and in that moment, his mind loses the ability to function on its own accord and his world stands still.

Wow, he had no idea Miguel's lips could be so soft.

The first thing Kai comes to realize is the shock that he is actually kissing Miguel ever-so sensually on the lips, then he is hit with the realization that Miguel is holding him close, his hands resting on his hips as he kisses him back!

Kai unwillingly lets a sigh pass his lips as he tilts his head to the side, his lips barely leaving Miguel's before the Spaniards presses forward to crush them together again, his arms slipping to wrap securely around Kai's body. Kai lifts up his hand and places it gently on the side of Miguel's face, lovingly cupping his cheek as their lips move sensually over each others, the two of them falling deeply within this moment, making Kai forget why he's kissing him in the first place.

Ok, there are three reasons why he's kissing Miguel. One; because he's sexy, two; because he wants to and three, because he has to prove to his teammates that he's supposedly dating Miguel in secret!

"Er, you two can stop whenever you're ready," Ray's says, a sense of deadpan in his voice at their display of affection. Yes, he and the others wanted proof of their relationship, but a simple peck on the lips would have been enough, not a make-out session at the front door.

Hearing Ray's voice forces the two of them to return to the world of reality and they spring apart, Kai blushing darker than an overripe cherry and Miguel looking at his surroundings in a daze like manner.

"So, Miguel," Tyson says as he slinks over to the tall blonde and slips a friendly arm around his neck, grinning like a cat who got the cream. "Kai tells us that the two of you are secretly dating."

Miguel's confusion only doubles. "What?"

"Yeah," Max pipes up happily as he moves to the other side of Miguel, nudging his elbow into his ribs. "He said that you two wanted to keep it a secret because you didn't know how everyone would react. Is that right?"

"Huh?"

Kai has to bite the inside of his mouth to stop him from literally burying his face into his hands and telling everyone to leave Miguel alone, that he made it all up himself. "Shit."

"You two are dating, aren't you?" Hiro suddenly asks as he stands in front of Miguel and folds his arms over his chest, giving Miguel a very pointed look.

"Er..." Miguel says as he spares a glance in Kai's direction, prompting Kai to blush harder and quickly look off to the side in embarrassment, before he suddenly lifts an arm to scratch the back of his neck. "Yeah, we are."

Hiro's mouth, along with Kai's himself, almost drop open in surprise. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Miguel says as he removes himself from Tyson and Max and walks over to Kai to wrap an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against his side. Kai makes an almost inaudible noise of surprise and finds himself effortlessly sinking against Miguel, feeling as though he is meant to have the blonde hold him in such a way.

What a nice thought. Too bad it couldn't be true.

"We didn't want anyone to know in fear that someone in the media finds out," Miguel says as he plays the role of Kai's boyfriend to a T. "You know how they are, right?"

"I guess that's true," Hiro says as the scepticism finally leaves his voice and he lets his arms drop by his sides. "I also guess congratulations are in order. Never thought the two most unattainable guys in the Beyblade league were dating each other."

"That's why we were unattainable," Miguel says as he chuckles and tightens his grip around Kai's shoulders. "Now, if you excuse us, we have a date to go on."

Kai's eyes widen in surprise as Miguel suddenly leads him outside and down the street, away from his teammates. As soon as they are out of ear shot, Kai forces them both to stop and he reluctantly –very reluctantly- removes himself from Miguel's arms and breathes a shaky sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much for playing along," Kai says as he gives Miguel a genuine expression of gratitude. "You have no idea what you saved me from."

Amusement dances in Miguel's eyes and a small smile appears on his lips. "What's going on?"

Muttering darkly under his breath for a moment as he runs a hand through his hair, Kai gives Miguel an almost pained look. "Tyson and the others thought I needed a boyfriend and were about to set me up on a series of dates, so I had to tell them I was dating you – in self defence, that's all!"

"Oh?" Miguel says as he laughs lightly before giving Kai a sly look as he takes a step closer, getting way into Kai's personal space. "Why me?" he asks.

Subconsciously, Kai takes a step back and immediately regrets it as he just backed into a wall, trapping himself between it and Miguel's broad chest. Not that he minds being trapped here or anything.

"First name that popped into my head?" Kai offers an explanation, but even he knows it's a terrible excuse.

"Really?" Miguel says with scepticism heavy in his voice. He stares into Kai's eyes for a moment and for his part, Kai can't bring himself to look away.

"Anyway, I think I deserve a thank you gift, don't you?" Miguel suddenly says as he leans forward so they are now nose to nose, his hand moving to place against the wall next to Kai's head.

"I already said thank you," Kai tells him as he blinks cutely.

"Ah, it wasn't a gift, was it?" Miguel points out.

With his heart suddenly beating rapidly in his chest, Kai unconsciously licks his lips with a sense of hope. "What would you like?"

Miguel thinks silently for a moment before tilting his head to the side with a sly look on his face. "How about we make this a real relationship?"

Kai's eyes immediately widen in surprise as Miguel's chuckles softly and places a gentle kiss to his cheek before pulling back to look him in the eyes once again. "You're the reason why I've turned everyone down after all."

"Really?"

Again, Miguel chuckles. "Really."

"That's good to know," Kai whispers as his eyes slip close and Miguel moves forward to press their lips together once again in a kiss that lingers, then turns undeniably passionate. Kai frames Miguel's face with his hands as Miguel presses their bodies tighter together, one hand on Kai's hip, the other gently cradling the back of Kai's head.

And that's how Tyson finds them a few hours later. With a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes, he silently steps around them as he heads over to Johnny's Japanese apartment.

"Jeez," he mutters to himself as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "And Kai complains that Johnny and I are bad. They didn't even leave the dojo for their date!"

* * *

X3 Not sure where this idea came from to tell you the truth. But, hey, aren't ideas that strike you out of the blue always the most interesting?

Please review.


End file.
